


Rebirth

by Kaszz_216



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind fuckery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, broken!Klaus, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaszz_216/pseuds/Kaszz_216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has finally had enough of Klaus's violent temper, and decides to "fix" him. To make him totally dependent and obedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm knew to this fandom, and this idea hit me out of nowhere. I was reading a fic where Klaus said he knew Elijah would never hurt him, and all I could think was oh yes he would.

It had taken a long time. Three hundred years, in fact. Elijah knew it would take a long time, but he had expected longer actually.  To break such a strong personality would take effort.

Elijah had built quite a flock of vampires that hated Klaus, that were happy to help him in his plan. He couldn't be the one to hurt Klaus. No, he would come in later.

The first hundred years had been the toughest. Those had been full of yelling, thrashing, general willfulness. His bindings had nearly been taken to their limit in that time. No matter what they did it just seemed to make Klaus angrier, no surprise. Every lashing to his back, ever piece of skin flayed, every bone broken seemed to fuel him. His torturers were almost about to lose hope in their venture. It was year 107 that they realized they were making progress. That was the first time he flinched upon their entrance.

The next fifty years were spent in total solitude. In the pitch black with silver spikes piercing him to the floor. Nothing but his own mind to keep him company. When they come back, it's to tear tracks on Klaus's face.

The next fifty were spent being fucked daily by each of his torturers. It wasn't the act in and of itself that furthered the cracking of Klaus's mind, but the words that accompanied it. The constant feelings of being less than them. Of being nothing.

The remainder of the time is a little tougher. The lashings turn to acid drips, the flaying turns to the stripping of muscle from bone, the broken bones turn to the removal and reattachment of limbs. Its the final three years, that he starts to beg. That's when it gets harsher, the sessions lasting longer.

After the final day, marking the three hundredth year, Elijah decides it's time.

When he opens the doors to the chamber holding Klaus, he almost regrets what he's decided to do. When he sees what he's created though, he knows it was worth it.

It's hard to see in the dark room, the only light coming from the open door. But he can make out the huddled form of what used to be his brother. As he approaches the figure, it flinches and tries to make itself smaller, but he continues on until he's crouched in front of it.

"Come now, brother, it's all okay now." As its broken eyes look up to him and its hands reach out towards him, Elijah feels a sick pleasure twist within him. He made the right choice.

Taking Klaus out of the chamber was a little harder than he thought it would be, but he manages to get him to his home. He shears the bloodied matted hair from Klaus's head and face and looks upon his shattered face and feels content.

His brother clings to him now. Elijah can barely move without Klaus panicking, a high pitched keening coming from the back of his throat. 

"Hush now, all is well." He cradles Klaus's face in his hands and can practically hear what he's thinking.  _You saved me. Don't let them take me again. Please keep me safe._ As he pulls his trembling brother to his chest, and holds him, he smiles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Living with this new Klaus was easy. There was never any arguing, no defiance, only complacency.

Though, he required much more attention than Elijah first thought. Elijah assumed his time in isolation would make him used to being by himself, but it seems that he requires another being in his site at all times, preferably Elijah. If Elijah so much as breathes, Klaus is utterly aware of every move he makes. Elijah tried to put Klaus in his old room, only to have him banging on the door when it was closed, as if he couldn't open the door himself, it had to be Elijah. Sleeping was made very interesting. Klaus would start out standing in the corner of Elijah's room, hesitantly edging towards the bed, where he would lay on the absolute edge. It almost felt like he thought he wasn't allowed on the bed to begin with. Once he feel asleep though, Klaus immediately gravitates towards the middle of the bed. When Elijah wakes it's to Klaus all but wrapped around his middle, clinging to him for dear life. There were worse ways to wake.

Feeding is a tedious matter. Klaus is too wary of strangers to actually feed from one. This means Elijah must drain the blood from some poor human and present it to Klaus in a cup. Getting him to actually drink it is another fight. Maybe it was all the years looking at his own blood, but he seems almost sick at the sight of the cups placed in front of him. At first, Elijah tried to force him to drink, but the pitiful  _please, no_ was more than he could take, he always had trouble going against what Klaus wanted.

When Elijah had business to attend, his dear Rebekah would keep watch over Klaus. One day he even returned home to the sight of Klaus resting his head on her lap while he slept. As she carded her fingers through his hair, she had a look of sheer adoration on her face. As if he was the brother she had always wanted.  _You did such a fine job. He's perfect._

Klaus loved the sun now. He would often drag Elijah out onto the balcony so he could just sit in the suns warmth. The blissful look on his face made it worth Elijah's time.

It's not even a year before Klaus throws his first tantrum since his fixing. Klaus wants to go outside, but Elijah has other matters to take care of with Rebekah. They try to leave him on his own. They return to the main room demolished and a huddled Klaus among the rubble, profusely apologizing. Elijah lifts him from the ground and strikes him once across his face. This results in Klaus cowering on the ground.  _Please don't send me back, I'll be better._  

It's the third year that Klaus's affection becomes more intimate. One day, Elijah wakes to the feeling of lips against his. Just as fast as they were there, they were gone. His eyes open to the sight of Klaus watching him, gauging Elijah's reaction. Elijah and Rebekah wondered if he still would keep his lusts from his past life. Elijah figures, they'd done worse things in their lives, who was he to deny his brother?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully leading to more.

Elijah had wondered if Klaus' healing would eventually piece his broken mind back together.

One day, he arrived home to the sound of crashing in his home. He assumed Klaus was having another temper tantrum, and he was right. Only this time, Klaus didn't seem apologetic, he only seemed to get angrier at the sight of Elijah.

"How could I have allowed that to happen?" His voice was loud, desperate.  _So he's coming back to himself._

"Brother-"

"I was so  _weak._ The  _things_ they did. It's unforgivable. I must find them all." Klaus looked as if he was going to leave then and there.

"Brother, do not worry. I have already taken care of them." Which was the truth, he couldn't allow ten vampires to run around and talk about how they bested an original.

"You-you what?" Klaus almost sounds angry.

"Your captors have already been dealt with. There's no need to fret-"

"Do not speak to me as though I am a  _child,_ Elijah."

"Now we both know thats not true. Calm down, and let's discus this." Klaus looked at Elijah as if he had grown a second head.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down,  _they broke-"_ Klaus pauses and seems to shrink in on himself. "They  _broke_ me, Elijah." There were tears forming in his eyes.

"Come now, brother, all will be fine." Elijah pulls his brother into his arms. As he wraps his arms around Klaus, and hears his brothers' broken sobs, he realizes that he's truly succeeded.

As he puts Klaus to sleep, and lies beside him, he ponders his decision. Was it worth breaking his brothers' spirit, just for the calm and quiet? While he mulls this over, Klaus curls into him, wrapping an arm possessively around his waist. It was then he decided, that yes, he had made the perfect decision. 

When he wakes though, its not to his brothers shattered eyes, but the beaming eyes of the man he'd created. The man who looked at him like he was a gift from god, that delivered him from all the pain in his life.

_How curious._

Elijah wondered just how fractured his brothers mind was. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't approve of half sibling incest... you may not want to read this chapter?

After a few more months of Niklaus switching between his personalities, Elijah decided it was time to give this new Klaus a name. He decided on Nik, it was the half of his name his Klaus didn't use often, and if there was any time Elijah could tell Nik and Klaus apart, it was when they would fuck.

If there was one thing Nik enjoyed more than being out in the sun, it was sex. He seemed to thrive on touch, he reveled in it. He loved to be on top of Elijah, initiating everything that happened. He could ride Elijah for hours and still want more. If he felt Elijah wasn't paying him enough attention, he would pull Elijah's top half off the bed into an embrace, rubbing their cheeks together until Elijah would reciprocate the hug. Nik was oddly silent during the encounters. He would have a blissed smile on his face and would let out small, breathy moans, but those were far and few in between. Elijah sometimes wonders if Nik has started seeing him as nothing more than something to give him pleasure when he wants it, but he can't bring himself to care when he's enveloped in such a sweet warmth.

Klaus on the other hand, seemed embarrassed whenever they were intimate. Elijah is careful to never push him into anything, so he waits for Klaus to come to him. Klaus does come, slowly, awkwardly. He would shuffle into whatever room Elijah was in, pointedly not looking at Elijah, and gently tug Elijah into a room with a bed or couch. At one point Elijah tried to initiate their activities on a table, and Klaus pushed him out of the window. Elijah decided this quirk was him needing something soft and warm, after so long with only cold hard floors. Klaus would never be on top. Elijah once flipped them over so Klaus was atop him, and Klaus got a panicked look and flipped them back over immediately. If Nik loved contact, then Klaus positively needed it to survive. After Elijah entered him, Klaus would promptly wrap his legs around Elijah and push himself off of the bed and into Elijah's chest. He would wrap his arms around Elijah's neck and lace his fingers in his hair,  burying his face into the neck bared to him. Most unlike Nik, Klaus was quite vocal. He would let out moans and sobs of pleasure frequently, seeming to not care if anyone heard him. Occasionally, Klaus would get so overwhelmed he would weep in Elijah's arms. Perhaps it was so going long without a kind touch, or he simply had finally snapped and didn't know how to express his feelings. Either way, Elijah got a sick satisfaction from comforting his broken brother, whispering sweet nothings and promises of protection. Elijah wanted him to need him, and he had succeeded.

If Rebekah knew of their indiscretions, she never mentioned it, appearing oblivious to anything happening.  _Of course she knows with Klaus screaming as he does._

 

 

 

One day though, it all came crumbling down. Klaus overheard Marcel and Rebekah discussing "Elijah's project" and immediately falls to pieces. Klaus doesn't know how to feel. One part of him wants to kill Elijah, another part wants to dagger him, the last part doesn't know how he would survive without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to make the chapters longer! Not much longer, but I tried!

Klaus couldn't stop looking. He needed the stake. He had to show them what happened when you try to best him: You die.

 

It had taken three hours of searching, practically ransacking their home, but he found it. As he held the white oak stake in his hands he could feel anxiety claw its way into his chest. He could do this. He didn't need Elijah. He was better off alone, then no one would be able to betray him in such a way again. He thought of driving the stake into his brothers heart and felt a slight hesitancy. No, he could do it. It had to be done.

 

Klaus sat and waited. He couldn't fall asleep while he waited. If he feel asleep the other him would come out, and he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. He hated him, Nik, as Elijah would call him. Nik was weak. He gave into pleasure so easily, his naïveté seemingly unending. He would do  _anything_ Elijah asked of him. Klaus hated him for it. Deep down, he knew what Nik was. Nick was what he wanted to be. The good boy, the one who everyone loved. Nik had won the hearts of everyone while he had full control. Marcel enjoyed his company more, Rebekah found him to be the brother she had always wanted, and those were his only contacts with the outside world. All the humans he had befriended were long dead. All he had was Elijah. He was Klaus' whole world at this point. When he was Klaus, Rebekah and Marcel were nowhere to be found. 

 

He waited for what felt like hours for Elijah to return home. He was so tired. He could feel Nik trying to force his way to the front of his mind. He pounces the instant Elijah is in the room.

"It was  _you."_ His words were forced, like they pained him to say. 

Elijah looked taken aback, before a careful mask covered it up.

"I was wondering if we'd ever end up here, Klaus."

"My name is  _Niklaus._ Call me by my real name!" He raises the stake high, more a show of dominance than intent. "I need to know though, was it  _worth_ it? Bringing me down to nothing? Did you gain satisfaction from destroying your own brother?"

Elijah pauses and thinks. How should he respond? He decides honesty is the best route.

"Yes. I did  _Klaus_. You were so volatile, you drove me here. If you could  _control_ yourself, we wouldn't be here, but here we are. I needed you to learn some humility."

"Humility? You let them fu-"

"Yes I did. It was my own idea. Yes, Klaus, I thought up the worst part of your torture. Do you know why?" Klaus lowers the stake and holds it against his chest, using it like a shield. "Simply because, dear brother, I wanted you to suffer. You have spent so long taking advantage of my kindness, my willingness to fix your mistakes, I decided it was time to turn the tables."

"But-but you can't jus-"

"Oh, but I did, brother. It was me. I broke you. I am the reason you can't seem to sleep a full night without screaming. Not like Nik, he sleeps in my arms all night." He smirks as he says it.

"Don't you mention  _him._ " Klaus brings the dagger down, pointing it under Elijah's chin.

"What? He's you, Klaus. He may be different, but he's still you."

" _You_ made him!"

"Yes! I did, and you know what? If I could do it again, I wouldn't change a thing." He looks Klaus in the eye as he speaks daring him to say something.

Klaus' hands begin to shake, he can feel tears forming in his eyes, his throat constricting as he tries to keep himself composed. He tries to speak and no noise comes out. He raises the stake and drives it down. He stops just before reaching Elijah's heart. His hands begin to shake harder, the tears falling freely. He sits there, atop Elijah for what could have been hours, but was most likely just minutes. He grips the stake harder, trying to stop the shaking of his hands. He cannot bring himself to push it in any farther.

"You were supposed to be my savior." He stumbles over his words, not quite sure what he's saying as he speaks. 

"What changed? I still brought you out. I did end your torture." Elijah supplies. Klaus's whole body begins to shake. He releases his grip on the stake to bring his hands to his head as he lets out his first sob. Elijah hesitantly reaches to remove the stake from his chest. He leans up and pulls Klaus to his chest. Klaus immediately wraps his arms around his neck, clinging to him with every fibre of his being.

" _Please save me._ "

"I will." Elijah smiles as he holds together the utterly broken shards of his brothers mind, carding his fingers through Klaus' hair. "Don't you worry, brother, all will be well in the morning."

 

It may have been the first night that Klaus had slept all the way through. When they lie down in the bed, Klaus immediately moves himself so his back is pressing against Elijah, who in turn adjusted himself around Klaus, holding his middle. As Elijah kisses the back of Klaus' neck, he can feel him begin to shake again, trying to fight back tears. Eventually though, Klaus falls into a deep slumber, leaving Elijah to think about his choices.

Was he a horrible brother? Probably. Was his creation worth it? Most definitely.  

 

Klaus wakes as himself and not Nik this time. He slowly turns himself and focuses on Elijah. His face is blank as he reaches out and places his hand on Elijah's cheek. Klaus doesn't bother trying to stop the tears as they come with the memories of the previous day. Elijah smiles at him, and Klaus can't help but smile back.


End file.
